Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me
| Recorded = Caribou Ranch, January 1974 | Genre = Soft rock | Length = 5:35 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = Gus Dudgeon | Last single = "Bennie and the Jets" (1974) | This single = "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" (1974) | Next single = "The Bitch Is Back" (1974) }} "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" is a song written by English singer Elton John and his lyricist Bernie Taupin. It was originally recorded in 1974 by Elton John for his studio album Caribou and was released as a single that peaked at number two on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart and reached number 16 on the UK Singles Chart. The song found further success in 1991 in a live cover version recorded as a duet between John and George Michael, which reached number one in the UK and US. Elton John version Background "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" was co-written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin during a ten-day period in January 1974 along with the other songs for John's Caribou album. The song was released as the first single from the album in May 1974 in the United Kingdom, and on 10 June 1974 in the United States. The chorus of the song is supported with a horn arrangement by Del Newman, and features backing vocals by Carl Wilson of the Beach Boys, Bruce Johnston, and Toni Tennille. Also on the song are percussion accents provided by Ray Cooper and a mellotron played by Dave Hentschel. Lyrics and music In the song, Elton John sings to someone he has helped and from whom he is now experiencing rejection: I took a chance and changed your way of life but you misread my meaning when I met you closed the door and left me blinded by the light don't let the sun go down on me although I search myself, it's always someone else I see. I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free but losing everything is like the sun going down on me. Reception "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" charted on 1 June 1974 in the UK, reaching number 16 on the UK Singles Chart. The song reached the top 10 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart after four weeks, peaking at number two for two weeks from 27 July behind John Denver's "Annie's Song". In the US, the single was certified Gold on 6 September 1974 by the RIAA. In Canada, it reached number one, becoming his fifth chart topper in that country. Track listings *'May 1974 US and UK 7" vinyl single' # "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" # "Sick City" Personnel * Ray Cooper – tambourine, bells * David Hentschel – mellotron * Billy Hinsche – backing vocals * Elton John – piano, organ, vocals * Bruce Johnston – backing vocals * Davey Johnstone – electric guitar, acoustic guitar * Dee Murray – bass * Nigel Olsson – drums * Toni Tennille – backing vocals * Carl Wilson – backing vocals *Vocals arranged by Bruce Johnston with help from The Captain *Horns arranged by Del Newman Accolades ;Grammy Awards |- | style="width:35px; text-align:center;" rowspan="2"|1975 || rowspan="2"| "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" || Record of the Year || |- | Best Pop Vocal Performance – Male || |- Chart performance and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications 1986–87 live version Elton John recorded a live version on 14 December 1986 that appears on the Live in Australia with the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra album. An edited version of this recording was released as a single in 1987 and also appears in the To Be Continued... box set. George Michael and Elton John version | Recorded = Wembley Arena, London, 23 March 1991 | Genre = | Length = 5:47 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = George Michael | Chronology = George Michael | Last single = "Cowboys and Angels" (1991) | This single = "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" (1991) | Next single = "Too Funky" (1992) | Misc = }} Background In 1991, "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" was covered in a live version as a duet by George Michael and Elton John. This version of the song had its greatest success. The pair first performed the song at the Live Aid concert in 1985 (with Michael singing and John playing). Six years later, George Michael's Cover to Cover tour regularly included the song, and for the penultimate show at Wembley Arena, London on 23 March 1991, Michael brought out John as a surprise guest to sing it with him. Reception The live recording of this song, released as a single later that year, became a massive hit on both sides of the Atlantic. It reached number one on the UK Singles Chart for two weeks in December 1991 and for one week on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in February 1992. The duet also spent two weeks at number one on the Adult Contemporary chart. This version of the song was also nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal. It appears on John's Love Songs and Greatest Hits 1970–2002 compilations, as well as his 1993 Duets album. The proceeds from the single were divided among 10 different charities for children, AIDS and education. Music video The footage used for the single's music video (directed by Andy Morahan) was taken from a "live" concert in Chicago with 70,000 fans. "The video was actually shot over several days," confirms Michael Pagnotta, George's publicist. "It was shot in an airline hangar in Burbank, California where George had been rehearsing; Elton came in for a night and they ran through the song a couple of times. Then the song was filmed in its entirety live in Chicago in the middle of October as part of that Cover to Cover tour, and when Elton came out from the wings, that place went crazy." Track listings *'February 1991 UK 7" vinyl single and cassette' # "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" # "Song for Guy" *'February 1991 UK 12" vinyl and CD single' # "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" # "Song for Guy" # "Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" *'November 1991 US and UK 7" vinyl and cassette single' # (John and George Michael) "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" # (Michael) "I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever)" *'November 1991 US and UK 12" vinyl single' # (John and George Michael) "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" # (Michael) "I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever)" # (Michael) "Last Christmas" *'November 1991 US and UK compact disc single' # (John and George Michael) "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" # (Michael) "I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever)" # (Michael) "If You Were My Woman" # (Michael) "Fantasy" *'November 1991 US and UK compact disc single' # (John and George Michael) "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" # (Michael) "I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever)" # (Michael) "Freedom (Back to Reality Mix)" # (Michael) "If You Were My Woman" Chart performance and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Other versions "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" has been a popular song for other artists to perform or record including: *Jay Chattaway arranged this song into a jazz version, which Maynard Ferguson first performed in the 1970s show "The Mark of Jazz" with host Sid Mark. , Maynard Ferguson (Retrieved 2 March 2009) This live version stems from around 1975; it was never recorded onto an album. *Roger Daltrey sang it for the 1987 soundtrack The Lost Boys. *African-American gospel group The Winans released a version of the song on their album Decisions in 1987. *Gloria Estefan recorded her cover in 1989 and was included as a B-side to her "Here We Are" single, as well as the final track to international editions of her 1994 Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me album. *Jazz singer Oleta Adams recorded it on the 1991 tribute album Two Rooms: Celebrating the Songs of Elton John & Bernie Taupin. It was released as a single and peaked at number 33 in the UK. *In 1991 CKBE-FM David Tyler. *Joe Cocker recorded his version of the song on his album Night Calls in 1991. *Late 1990s punk cover specialty act Me First and the Gimme Gimmes also took it on. *In December 2002, David Sneddon won the BBC's first Fame Academy show singing it. Sneddon also put his version of Elton's song on the B-side, which was number one on the UK Singles Chart in January 2003. *In 2003, Vanessa Carlton performed the song during a tribute concert by Elton John. Also in the 2000s, "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" has become a frequent selection of reality television singing contestants. *The song is covered by the company Wavegroup for the music video game Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol. *Blues singer Bettye LaVette covers the song on her 2010 album Interpretations: The British Songbook. *Garth Brooks for the 2013 "Classic Rock" album in the Blame It All on My Roots: Five Decades of Influences compilation. *In 2013, Straight No Chaser covered the song with Elton John on their Under the Influence album. *Reggae singer Ed Robinson covered the song on his 2014 release On Covers. Chart successions Elton John version George Michael and Elton John version References External links * Category:1974 singles Category:1991 singles Category:1992 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:David Archuleta songs Category:Elton John songs Category:The Beach Boys songs Category:George Michael songs Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Andy Morahan Category:Number-one singles in France Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs with music by Elton John Category:Songs with lyrics by Bernie Taupin Category:1974 songs Category:1970s ballads Category:Pop ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:Pop rock songs Category:Soft rock songs Category:Vocal duets Category:Song recordings produced by Gus Dudgeon Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:MCA Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:The Rocket Record Company singles Category:DJM Records singles Category:Phonogram Records singles